Containers having mechanisms for discharging predetermined quantities of fluid substances with different viscosities are known, and usually make use of a moveable plunger which functions interiorly of a cylindrical container. These containers are well adapted to dispensing a predetermined amount of homogeneous substances such as single component adhesives, for example.
In the case of two-component fluid mixtures, as for instance in epoxy adhesives, two of the aforenoted containers are often used to store individual ones of the components in isolated relation with each other. When a quantity of adhesive is required, individual components are expressed from their respective containers and subsequently mixed. Such a procedure is both awkward and time consuming.
A container for fluid substances that purportedly avoids the aforenoted disadvantages is disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 659,629. The disclosed container is both simple in construction and economical of manufacture and is adapted to store separately both components of a two-component mixture. The separately stored components of, for example, the aforenoted epoxy adhesive are simultaneously expressed from respective containers through a screw-on type mixing nozzle wherein both components are thoroughly mixed before application to a workpiece. By simultaneously moving two semicircular shaped plungers within the containers using suitable means for expressing the components, equal amounts of the components are discharged from each chamber and provide a constant mixture ratio.